In the construction of buildings which may be subject to deflection (e.g., due to wind or seismic forces), it can be desirable to allow a degree of freedom of movement to reduce stress and possible fracture of connected parts. Specifically, for example, walls such as partition walls that are not intended to support vertical loads (i.e., “curtain walls”) can be designed to allow deflection due to changes in live loads, such as deflection of the primary structure of the building (i.e., main supporting components to which secondary members are attached) from wind-induced or seismic stress loading and/or from changes in live or dead loading of the floor below or the ceiling above the curtain wall.
In view of these considerations, it would be desirable for improved vertical deflection connectors to allow relative vertical movement while exhibiting greater strength in restricting relative horizontal movement. It would further be desirable for such connectors to still be readily manufactured and installed.